Cinamatic Spider-Verse
by DWireRaisin
Summary: Spider-Men of multiple universes are dying and three Spider-Men are brought together to stop this threat with one wild card. What happens, what will they learn... outline to my new project...


**Well I've been working on this for a while now with an artist. Story is incomplete and i'm waiting for pages to come in and I thought to reward you, the people who helped me believe in myself enough to embark on this endeavor...**

 **You, all of you... are amazing and without you this story wouldn't exist.**

 **The idea came about when they announced a Venom movie and I wanted to separate sony and marvel from eachother to take bold risks that sony can take without tarnishing the Spider-man cinematic brand when it comes to marvel.**

 **with this I use Tom Holland, Andrew Garfield, Tobey Macguire, and a in addition to the cinematic world... A Ema Stone Spider-Woman. I hope to wright the wrongs that have been made and make multiple Spider-Man Series that can be loved by fans made for fans by even more fans...**

 **I'm sorry its in comic form but this is how we are presenting the story in a visual mode and simplifies the process. I wish I could do more**

 **For those waiting for more of my previous stories I apologize, honestly dealing with Amanda's loss has been more than I can handle at times... I do hope that those of you who have gone through anything similar can relate to what I write today and know you are not alone... I'm here and many more and you never have to go through it alone. Pm me and we can talk. the world is better having you in it.**

Dedicated to Amanda Morales... My true love and Gwen Stacey... You brought out the best in me even when I had lost sight of it completely.

Spider-Verse Prelude:

Issue 1: Me Without You

Peter wakes up goes to school through out the day he sees thing.

Page 1:

Panel: 1

Dialogue: Its always like this

Description: Gwen Laying on Peter similar to the scene just before she dies.

Panel 2:

Dialogue: Happiness, smiles, it was… perfect

Description: Peter smiles at her his face visably seen and she tilts her head up a small smile on her face.

Pane 3:

Dialogue: It never lasts

Description: a pumpkin bomb lands next to them

Page 2

runs similar to spider-man reign four panel page with peter clothes shredding and the spider-man costume being revealed.

Page 3

Dialogue box: Don't worry Gwen im going to put you down right here!

Description: close up of both gwen and Peter's faces followed by an inverted L shape panel with peter on a rotating gear lowering Gwen down with a web and the Goblin trailing off the right of the panel.

Panel: Peter looks to the left towards the Goblin

Page 4:

Panel 1: Peter jumps high hiting a web to him and pulling down with a powerful punch

Panel2-3: Gobling reacts and slams Peter into a wall.

Page 4:

Panel 1-3: Peter reacts with a kick and then swings from a web and kicks the goblin off his glider.

Page 5:

Panel 1-3:

Description: Glider dive bombs and gwen reacts looking up towards it. The flooring gives way and she starts to fall

Page:6

Panel 1:

Peter reacts letting out a yell

Vocal: NOOOOO!

Panel2: he catches her with a web and goblin quickly jumps forward his arm pulled back object ready to strike.

Panel 3:

Description; the object in his hand expands and then plunges forward.

Page 4:

Description: Peter dodges the goblins fist missing his face

Description: Peter plunges forward headbutting Goblin and shatering the eyepiece on the righteye exposing his eye.

Desription: Peter shoots a web through a gear and quickly wraps it around the goblins neck. The goblin starts to choke

Description: The Gear shifts and he hears the crunch of metal and catches his attention. His eyes lock with gwen's and reacacts quickly blockin an upper gear halting the movement.

Description: split page. view from above showing Peter and the Goblin and the second panel shows her dangling and a slightly worried look on her face.

Dialogue: Peter!

Description: The gear breaks and shifts forward sending gears flying everywhere. Goblin flies back slamming into the wall and being burried in rubble knocking him unconcious.

Description: Peter looks back towards the right. Shoots to Gwen beginning to fall and the peter rushing over the edge to save her.

Description: full page of the spider-man mask with Gwen reflecting off the unbroken eyepiece.

Description: Shows her falling again full page her coat flaring. And the broken gears all around her.

Description: Peter shoots out a web

Description:

Page

Panel :Peter's eyes, part, dull and empty looking

Panel: he looks around and his eyes seem to droop impossibly lower, even more empty.

Dialogue: it starts like this... every morning the same

Panel: Peter alone in a spartan room in the dark.

Dialogue: Feeling alone and remebering she is gone...

Panel: Peter's hands to his face covering it with his head down his hair covering his face.

Panel: Peter face close up dead eyed brushing his teeth

Panel: same face sitting eating food

Peter same face standing riding the subway

Panel Peter in class sittig in class staring at the lecture taker.

Dialogue: Then it happens, A reminder

Panel Peter sees the floral pattern of a sun dress a student is wearing andneach panel closes in then zoom out to show Gwen falling, the same floral pattern lining the inside of her jacket.

Panel: BOOM!

Panel: Peter wide eyed

Dialogue: MR PARKER!

Dialogue: Since you find it so

Panel: Well first you made a syntax mistake here. Its why you can't solve the problem and are getting fustrated and why you are taking it out on me now. You fix this the problem works out and this is the answer...

I sleep in this class because I can honestly teach these students better than you... I dont make small mistakes like this...

Panels flash of Uncle Ben, Captain Stacey, and Gwen's dead bodies

Dialogue: I make big ones...

Peter Walks out of the lecture the panes showing the doors shutting behind him and him being engulfed in darkness.

Panel: The frame is the same his dead eyed stare but worse with him at a crosswalk,

Dialogue:It doesn't feel like I move through the world...

Panel: Him on a subway, bumping elbows with passangers

Dialogue: it almost always feels like the world moves around me

Dialogue: Till it stops

Panel: Peter!

Description: Panels show a water mellon falling from his fingers in first person and his hands extend out making the classic spider-man web pose as the mellon slowly turns int to gwen.

Pane 4: word thump big and block lettered

Page 5:

Panel 1: Shows splatter of red running like blood

Panel 2: Pulls out a bit further to reveal its a dropped Watermellon. With Peter and Aunt may standing above it

Diologue: Aunt May: Well there goes $4.

Panel 3-5: Aunt may moves to the kitchen and tosses Peter a rag

Page 6

Panel 1: Peter catches the rag

Panel 2-3: Peter bends down and begins to wipe

Panel 4 He helps to wipe up the mess pushing the mess together with a rag

Page 7:

Panel 1-2: The frame closes in on his hands and the red color

Panel 3: until it pulls out and it gives a first person view of Uncle Ben dying.

Panel 4: Next frame cuts to Peter crying while he holds his uncle.

Panel 5: Next panel Is just the word Peter!

Page 8:

Panel 1: Peter looks up with a tear running down his face.

Panel 2-6sees aunt may staring at him

Dialogue: Aunt May: Peter are you ok?

Peter: Yeah… i'm fine.

Aunt May's face softens.

Dialogue: Aunt May: Peter your professor emailed hes says you are always late always distracted

Dialogue: I... I told them about Gwen...

Peter looks up ferious

Page 9

Panel 1-3:

Dialogue Peter: I didn't ask you to do that I didn't say that I wanted you to do that. I am so tired of people treating me like i'm made of glass and now you just made it worse.

Panel 4 Long shot Peter and may across from each other Peter sitting with his back against the wall and him looking down to the ground and Auntmay standing looking down at him

Dialogue Aunt May: then talk to me. I know what you are feeling.

Dialogue Peter: no you don't...

Dialogue Aunt May: I do. when Ben…

Panel 5: (face shot) Peter yelling with pure rage

Dialogue Peter: No You Don't!

Panel 6:(Face shot)Aunt may seems hurt

panel 7: (Face shot) peter's face laxes as he realizes how he yelled at her

Panel 8: (Face shot) guilt shows by his face looking down with him unable to look her in the eye.

Page 10

Panel 1: (Wide shot) Aunt may is down to his level a hand on his shoulder

Dialogue Aunt May: I know you feel responsible.

Peter doesn't move.

Panel 2(Face shot)

Dialogue Aunt May: I know you are Spider-man.

Panel 3(face shot) Peter looks up at her

panel4(Face shot):Peters eyes go wide

Thought Box: everyone i love, everyone who knows dies…

Description: Peter slaps the hand off his shoulder

Page 11

Panel 1:Peter runs to his room out the kitchen

You cant protect anyone...

Panel 2(peter running up stairs)

You can't even protect your self...

Panel 3( makes it to the door)

Panel 4 (slams the door and locks it. Aunt may can be heard shouting Peter)

Page 12

Panel 1:Peter rushes and grabs his back pack

Panel 2:Slams open his closet

Thought box: I have to leave

Panel 3-4: ( Low shot from floor just infront of webshooter looking up at Peter) throws clothes out on to the floor. His old webshooters fall to the floor and slide across the floor while hes doing this.

Thought box: Protect the few left.

Panel 5-6: He rushes towards a window He stops sees a photo of Gwen snatches it up

Thought box: Have to run

Panel 7: Shot part way out the window

Panel 8 Same shot taking one look back Takes one look back.

Page 13/14 Full shot Peters room with memories of him and gwen at each part of the room, laying together on the bed her playing with his webshooter, one of her behind him at his computer and another of her patching hm up. Uncle ben at the door way looking in on him... sitting around a chess board intense faces. Reading a kids book

Thought box: From this glass house full of ghosts...

Page 15

panel 1: Aunt May gets the door open

Thought box: Because it wasn't enough that Spider-Man dissapeared.

Panel 2: Aunt May looks around the room

Panel 3: see an open window and the pouring rain.

Thought box: Peter Parker had to as well...

Page 16 (Frank miller like three tone colors, high contrast.)

Panel 1-4: Peter runs from roof top to roof top whipping by and using his web shooters only when he has to

Page 16

Panel 1: He slings shots high in the air (ground shot looking up at him as hes falling down)

Pane 2: Shot of him hitting dark colored ground

Panel 2-4. He walks forward Gwens grave standing brighter than the others. Get at least one shot of his hand on a dark silloeted cross on a head stone.

Thought box: Littered all about

thought box: All my mistake

Thought box: My failures

Page 17-18wide shot him standing a distlance his scarfy trailing in the wind as its wrapped around his face and the rain poors on him. And gwens at the other end

Thought box: A monument to my .fault, my mistakes...

Panel 2 Peter colapses to his knees in front of the grave

Dialogue Box: I can't do this without you

Dialogue box : I should have stayed away from you. Should have kept you safe

Dialogue box: I should have been the one to die!

Page 20

Panel1: ( long shot panel) Gets the clouds above and a spec of where he is standing. With lightning coming down to the ground.

Panel 2:Lightning infront of him.

Panel 3: ( shot looking down at him)a glyph appears on the ground where he is standing simmilar looking to doctor strange but purple.

Panel4: (level shot peter sinking into it.)

Page 21

Panel 1: sora like falling in kingdom hearts with ¾ the body out of the portal upside down.

Panel2(high shot showing the city and the glyph high above.)

Page 22: (Full page Peter falling towards the ground with others falling with him a bit further away)


End file.
